The Island
by furb1863
Summary: Takes place in season 5 when Glory is around. What if Giles had found a weapon of some sort to help Buffy defeat the God? With the help of Spike Buffy sets out to find this weapon...but gets lost along the way...
1. Chapter 1

THE ISLAND

JOSS OWNS IT ALL. I HATE SAYING THAT BUT IT'S THE TRUTH

PROLOGUE/ 1ST CHAPTER

Buffy yawned. If she had to sit around any longer for this guy to crawl out of his grave she was going to dig him up and pull him out herself. "Don't vampires ever have any concederation for us slayers?" She asked the bleached blonde sitting beside her in the grass

"Pet we hate slayers remember? He's probably down there right now laughing at us while we wait up here for him." Spike answered as he flicked his cigarette away

"Can you do that? Sense that there's a slayer above you waiting around?"

"More experianced vampires do like me. I get this tingle in my body which alerts me when ever you get close by. I never felt it when I was younger though. Like when I fought that slayer in the Boxer Rebellion. Found her on pure luck. But you..." Spike looked at Buffy for a second then back towards the grave. "I sense you when your near."

"So what are your senses doing right now at the moment?" Buffy asked

"Their going crazy. It's an alert Buffy. A warning saying danger is near. Not like your dangrous to me."

"Hey I'm dangrous for you. Hello slayer here." Buffy said waving her hand back and forth "Just cause we're like okay friends doesn't mean your still not my enemy."

"Luv I think you might be confuessed with the whole friends or enemies thing. Are we friends or not? I have helped you out before and even you said once I wasn't that bad of a guy."

Buffy remembered. It happened after Glory attacked them all in the hospital. Spike had been devoted to fighting for and protecting Buffy and Dawn after that had all happened. Insisting he tag along with Buffy when she went patrolling and watching Dawn when ever Buffy had to do something important with her friends. She had told him after one night of babysitting that he wasn't so bad for a vampire. That she was gratefull to him for being like a big brother to Dawn. An over protective brother to boot. Ever since that night when she fought Angel in the mansion after he had lost his soul. Spike had been worried about leaving Dawn and Joyce alone just incase some of Angels minions were running about looking to do harm to the slayer and her family.

It was so odd how fast Dawn had taking a liking to him too. That first night of meeting Spike Dawn had been all over him asking him questions and wanting to play games with him. Of course she had been younger and didn't really know how dangrous he really was. Buffy remembered that after she had got off the phone with Willow in the hospital she was heading back into the living room to speak to Spike when she saw the vampire playing a game of cards with Dawn. Both had looked determined to beat eachother. And Buffy watched as Spike let Dawn win the game. That had made her smile for the first time that day.

Buffy's thoughts were interrupted by the cracking of wood and the shifting of dirt. "Looks like our boy is waking up."

"About bloody time. He should've been up an hour ago. Guess we have a lazy vamp on our hands."

"All the more easier to dust." Buffy answered as she prepared to fight But just when Spike was about to speak he was sent flying head first into a nearby gravestone knocking him out cold. Buffy turmed around quickly to see Glory the hell bitch standing before her.

"Ouch. I guess your boyfriend is out for the count. I like that. Gives us a chance to have a girl talk."

"Okay one he is not my boyfriend. And two your not a girl Glory so there can be no girl talk." Buffy regretted saying that sentence for the next thing she knew she was on the ground beside Spike who still lay quietly.

"I am more of a girl then you. While you wrestle around in the dirt all night I have long bubble baths and paint my toe nails."

"I'm a working girl. Your a lazy God. There's a difference." Buffy said jumping up Soon her and Glory were in a all out battle thrwoing wild punches and kicks.

MEANWHILE...

Spike woke after his flight through the cemetary and looked up to see Buffy fighting Glory through heavy eye lids. Just when Buffy was getting the better hand over the God the vampire they had been waiting for lunged at her from behind tackling her to the ground. Spike stood up on wobbly legs and went after the vampire. This gave Buffy the oppurtunity to continue on the fight with Glory. It only took Spike a few mintues to defeat the new vamp and when he turned to see how Buffy was doing he saw that she was down on the ground with Glory standing above. Leaning down he picked up a peice of rock that had been smashed off when he had been thrown into it. With all his strength he hurlled it at Glory who was struck in the head.

Spike raced to Buffy and swept her up into his arms then ran off away from the disoriented Glory. "Is that all you got?" She said standing to find she was alone in the cemetary. "I hate vampires." She added and looked down at her long light blue dress to only see grass stains. "I hate grass stains more. Does anyone know how much dry cleaning costs in this town?!" She yelled

Spike had ran the entire time with Buffy in his arms trying to put as much distance between them and God. As they entered downtown Sunnydale they reached the street the Magic Box was located on. Buffy was begining to wake quickly. Spike slowed down then stopped completly. He looked down at her as her eyes were opening. She was so beautiful in his arms and he only wished they had been this physically close all along but he knew that would never happen. seeing that Buffy was fully a wake he placed her back on her own two feet and smiled at her. "How you feeling pet?" He asked

"I've been worse. How about you though?" She asked and pointed to his head

Spike reached up and felt a large bump with a cold fluid racing from it. Bringing his hand back down he saw that it was his blood. "I'm fine. I didn't even realize it was there until you told me. Nothing to worry about."

They began to walk to towards the Magice Box. "She's getting stronger Spike. I feel it every time we fight."

"Your stronger then her luv."

"No I'm not. I can't beat her. I can't protect my friends or Dawn from her. She's going to win."

Spike stepped infront of Buffy and stopped her in her tracks by gripping her shoulders. "Listen to me. You're stronger then her Buffy. You're going to win and you can protect Dawn and everyone from her. I know you can. I believe in you Buffy." Buffy felt tears swelling up in her eyes and she looked away from Spike to hide them. She didn't want to cry infront of him. She never did. Not when he thought she was so stronge. "We should get going pet. Don't want to worry the scoobs and the nibblet." He then said trying to pretend he hadn't seen the tears. He hated to see her like this. When she was down he was down and he didn't like it. They walked further to the Magic Box and when at the front door he opened it for her then stepped in himself.

"Hey guys." She said

"Oh my God Buffy what happened?" Willow asked from her place at the table

"Well you know go to patrol want to slay a few vampires then end up getting slayed by a God." Buffy and Spike went towards the table as Dawn came around from the other side. Anya was standing behind the counter counting the stored money and without looking up she bent down picked up the first aid kit then tossed it to Dawn. "I'm okay Dawnie really. Spikes the one in need of medical attention." She said sitting

Dawn looked at Spike and saw his gash. "Spike sit down while I take care of that."

"I'm fine don't worry. Give me a few days and it'll be gone."

"Come on Spike. I really don't want to sit here all night and watch blood pour from your head. It's kinda sickening."

"Fine you can play nurse Dawn. But don't put any of those crazy bandages on my head." He warned taking his jacket off then sitting

"What crazy bandages?" Tara asked

"The ones with the dinosours all over them."

"Oh. Good thing we don't have anymore. Just the plain ones." Dawn replied as she began to wipe away dry blood from Spike's face

"So did you guys find anything out about Glory? Because I am really starting to hate her poping out of no where while I patrol and then kicking my as up and down the rows of gravestones." Buffy said

"I am too." Spike added

"Aww did little Spike get his ass kicked by a God?" Xander taunted

"Aww did little Xander just ask to become a snack?" Spike responded in the same voice

"Touch me and your dust."

"Even if I wanted to I can't. Government handicap remember? But sure I would have one hell of a headache afterwards but it'll be worth it."

"Guys please. I have a major headache right now as it is. I do not need you two adding to it." Buffy pleaded

"He started it." Xander said

"Did not. You did." Spike answered

"Angrey slayer is becoming really angrey slayer." She warned Spike and Xander both shut up. They knew what would happen if they didn't. "Has anyone seen Giles?"She then asked

"He's up in the loft." Tara answered pointing up

Buffy looked up to see Giles with his eyes on the pages of a book way older then the entire gang put together. "How long has he been up there?"

"We're not sure. All we know is that we noticed we the funky smell about an hour ago." Xander joked

"And the bloody hells stopped two hours ago." Anya added

"We offered him tea but he just mumbled god no." Willow also added

"Giles haveing fun up there with the cobbwebs?" Buffy called

"I keep this store very clean. If there's any cobbwebs up there he brought them up." Anya answered

Buffy looked at Anya for a brief moment then back at Giles. "Hey Giles! You alive up there?"

"Yes very alive thank you for asking." He answered

"Hey everyone it's Giles. Hey man when did you get here?" Xander called

"Very funny remind me to laugh later at your childish joke." Giles responded

"Well give us a brake Giles. We haven't heard you speak since the bloody hells stopped." Willow said

"No sweety he mumbled about the tea." Tara explained

"I only said bloody hell once, I do not smell and coffee made by americans just...well just doesn't sit with my stomach well." He responded as he climbed down from the loft

"So did yuo find out anything?" Buffy asked

"As a matter of fact I did."

"Then tell me. I need to know more things about Glory. That and why she always finds me when I'm patrolling. Do you think she has like little minios flying above Sunnydale with walkie talkies that tell her where I am?"

"Buffy I don't think your in Kansas anymore." Xander told her

Giles rolled his eyes. "I discovered that there is a weapon. Unlike any others. It is a ring."

"A ring? LIke the ring of Amara?" Spike asked as Dawn finished with his bandages

"Something like it yes. Yet it's not for vampires. Only humans. When worn it makes the one wearing it stronger and more hard to defeat. I believe that if you Buffy were to wear it then your powers would be doubled as a slayer."

"Two slayers? That's it I'm leaving Sunnyhell for good now." Spike replied

"Shut up Spike." Giles and Xander both said

"So this ring where is it and how do I get it?"

"Well that is the problem."

"Giles where is it?" Buffy asked in a harsher voice


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"The Andes? Why would anyone put a ring in the Andes?" Buffy asked Spike as they sat in the cargo hold of a ship

"Giles explained this to you pet. It would be safe there. Guarded against all evils."

"But what evils are there to guard it against? I mean the Andes! What evil things could lurk up there? Llamas?"

"I think that's the point pet. No one would ever think to look there." Spike answered as he watched Buffy pace back and forth. They had been at sea for nearly three days now. They had left Sunnydale at night saying good-bye to everyone. Willow and Tara were going to take Joyce and Dawn to a safe location where there were powerful witches to guard and protect them. Of course Buffy had wanted Spike to stay behind and watch them but Spike refused. He didn't want Buffy going into an unknown country without anyone to help her in case the God did decide to follow. And Dawn and Joyce were safe with Willow and Tara working their magic's. He smiled as he watched her pace. She was so mad she had to go. Spike would've went but everyone didn't trust him to go and Giles told them only a pure hearted soul could retrieve the ring from the monks that protected it. But he went with her just incase.

The shipped rolled to the left forcing Buffy to lose her balance and fall into Spikes lap. They were currently in the middle of the Pacific Ocean during a storm which was why the rocking was so bad. He looked down at her then realized she was probably uncomfortable being in his arms. "Pet you're crushing my cigarettes." He said Buffy smiled and stood from his lap. Spike took in a deep unneeded breath of oxygen. She hadn't really been crushing his cigarettes. The pressure she had been inflicting to his groin was unnerving. He didn't want to get a hard on with her around. Especially if he couldn't do a damn thing about it. Especially if she wouldn't do anything to help ease the torture he was sure to have. What was he thinking sure to have? It was always torture to just think about the girl. He would fall sleep thinking of her and all the things he wanted to do with her. He always wondered what it would be like to just have her for a moment. The only thing he didn't need to worry about was if she wanted him like he wanted her.

Every time he'd enter the Magic Box he could hear her heart begin to thump wildly in her chest. Could smell her constant arousals. One time while patrolling in the cemetery she had been thrown into him by a vampire. They had fallen to the ground with him on top of her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. If not for the damp grass beneath them he would've guessed she was wet from want. What he remembered the most from that night was after he had gone back to his crypt. He had to jerk off at least three times to satisfy himself without having her. But his cold hand could hardly have satisfied him the way her moist heat would. He tried to show his affection for her many times but every attempt failed. Either she was too blind to realize the meaning behind his compliments and actions or she just chose to act blind towards them. Which ever one he continued the attempts hoping that one day she'd finally notice or choose to react to them. The ship rocked to the right and then back to the left. Once more Spike caught Buffy but this time sat her beside him and kept his arm wrapped around her waist. "Just sit still and you don't have to worry about crushing my cigarettes." He said to her **_Or my heart. _**He then thought Buffy didn't protest.

She felt quite comfortable in the vampire's arms even though she knew it was wrong. They were supposed to be mortal enemies but instead they were good friends. **_Friends. _**She thought **_I don't want him to be my friend. I want him... I want him to be more to me. I want him to just stop attempting to win my heart when he already has it. Doesn't he know that? _**Buffy yawned and placed her head on Spikes shoulder.

**_Finally. _**Spike thought He let her stay that way and when she fell sleep he only pulled her closer. If she woke from the pressure of his grip and complained he would only blame it on the ship tossing them back and forth. He brushed the back of her hand softly with his own and closed his eyes. For the first time in a long time he didn't have to fall asleep wondering how it would feel falling asleep with her in his arms. It felt great.

Buffy woke to Spike shaking her lightly. Just enough to wake her and not trigger his government chip. "Buffy get up!" He yelled

"I'm up I'm up. Finally we're there." She said in as she stretched

"No we're not. We need to abandon ship."

"What?!" Buffy cried

"Yeah pet if you haven't noticed." Spike replied and spread his arms out wide gesturing to look around Buffy did so and saw that there was water about three inches deep swishing around them. **And I thought I just had a good dream. **She thought Standing she followed Spike up the stairs to the next level. Quiet as they traveled upwards. Buffy broke the silence.

"How did you know we had to abandon ship?" She asked

"I heard it over the intercom. You know Buffy I think you can sleep through a war if you wanted to." He answered

"Mom use to say that to me. You should've seen me in the morning for high school."

When they reached the top deck they were met by the storm. Spike grabbed Buffy and brought her close to him as a wave crashed over the railings washing them into each other. Standing they went back inside and closed the door. "We need to find life jackets." Spike said and they began searching rooms

"I got one." Buffy said Spike came over and helped her into it then began to tie it around her slim figure. "What about you?" She asked

"I'm dead Buffy. I already float remember?" He answered "Now listen to me. We're jumping over board okay? You hold onto me as tight as you can and don't let go. I'm going to do the same with you."

"But what if you let go?" Buffy asked nervously

"Never." He simply answered and pulled her back outside into the storm There were men being flung against and over the railings screaming as they went. Waves were crashing into them as Spike pulled Buffy towards the side. In one swoop he pulled her into his arms and held her against himself.

"Spike I'm scared!" She screamed over the whistle of the wind

"It's okay pet. I'm here. Just don't let go of me and we'll be fine." Spike watched as the waves crashed once more into the side of the ship then as they were retreating he jumped over the side with Buffy still in his arms. Buffy felt the air rushing by as they fell for what seemed like forever then the burst of cold water splashed around them as they went under the surface. The impact forced her to lose her grip on Spike but he still had her. Coming to the surface she took a large gulp of air then they were dunked back under. Once more they came up for air but were again pushed under.

"Spike I can't breathe!" She cried before they went under again Spike knew Buffy couldn't take much more of this. When they came back up he had got an idea. But he wasn't sure how she would react to it?

"Okay pet I've got an idea. You're just going to have to trust me okay?" He asked Buffy nodded against his shoulder. She had placed it there after they had come back up the second time as she clung to him. Spike tilted her head upwards so they were eye to eye. Then without warning he placed his lips on hers and urged her to open her mouth. Buffy was shocked by this. She hadn't expected the vampire to try this. **Please Buffy just go along with this.** He thought Slowly Buffy opened her mouth and soon she was able to use the gap between their mouths to breathe better. It was soothing to her somehow and she didn't know why. It helped her to forget about that fact that they were still bobbing up and down under the water.

Ever so often her tongue would accidentally slip into his mouth then quickly dart back out. Spike would've smiled if not for the fact that he would let the water enter their mouths. Setting his tongue at the bottom of his lip he waited for hers to come forward. When they met Buffy began to pull away from him. They looked at each other in silence a moment. "I can breathe better now. The waves are calming down." She said to him Spike nodded and looked around as Buffy gently placed her head back onto his shoulder.

They were in the water for nearly two hours until in the distance they saw the dark outline of an island. "Can you swim that far? Spike asked her as she looked towards it

"Yeah. I think I can. Can you?" She asked

"I've had to swim the distance before. I know I can make it."

"When have you ever had to swim that far?" She asked smiling

"Uh long story short pet your ex made me."

"Riley?"

"No Angel. We were both on this submarine once and well he made me get off." Spike answered as he began to pull Buffy along through the water by her life jacket

"Okay you know you so have to tell me the full story on that one."

"Do I have to?" He asked

"Yes. Besides it'll make our swim seem faster." She heard Spike growl low in his throat. She knew he didn't enjoy talking about Angel and their past very much. "Please." She added

Spike looked back at Buffy who was beginning to swim on her own. "Okay pet. Let's see. It was back in World War II. I had been captured by the Nazis."

"You're joking? You Mr. Big Bad hell on earth were caught by the Nazis?"

Spike smiled a bit. "Did you know that they lied often?"

"No shit Spike. They were Nazis!"

"Yeah well if you ever become a vampire, which I'm not saying you're going to, just don't believe anyone who offers free blood."

"You're that stupid huh?"


	3. Chapter 3

Buffy didn't know how long they had swam for. Or how long that distance had been. All she knew for sure was that she was dead tired and dropped to the wet sand gasping for air a little. Spike had finished his story about ten minutes earlier and was now kneeling in the sand beside her. The wind blew harshly and it sent shivers through Buffy. "Come on pet we have to find some sort of shelter before the storm picks up again." He told her tapping her arm

"I'm so tired though Spike. You go and look I'll stay right here and rest."

"Oh no you don't. I'm not going to leave you here all by yourself when we don't even know where we are and what's around that's dangerous. You're coming with me." He said pulling her into his arms and standing. Searching around he came across a rock formation that surprisingly was large enough to have a cave inside. Taking Buffy inside he gently placed her in the sand then went back out into the storm for a few moments. Looking around under the cliff the cave was located under he found some decently dry twigs and branches and returned to the cave.

Taking his black duster off he set it down and began searching his pockets. Finding his Zippo he started to try and light it. Luckily it lit and Spike held a few twigs to the flame creating a small fire. All the while he was building up the fire Buffy was quietly watching his movements shivering as she sat in her wet clothes. With the fire going Spike took his duster and set it down near it hoping it would dry quickly. "How you doing luv?" He asked

"I'm really cold." Buffy whispered too tired to speak any louder

"I know. I'm going to take care of that right now." Spike moved towards Buffy and reached out to her. She took his hands and nearly crawled to the fire and sat down so close to it Spike pulled her back a bit. "Don't want to set you on fire pet." He joked Buffy nodded and smiled. It was then that Buffy felt Spikes hands start to pull her shirt up away from her body.

"Hey! What are you doing?" She asked slapping his hands away

"We need to get you out of these clothes. There're not helping you at the moment. I'm going to wrap you in my jacket. By the time we get you out of your clothes it'll be warm and we know it's long enough to cover all of you."

"Oh get me out of my clothes so you get a free show?! And I think I have enough strength left in my body to get out of them on my own." Spike moved back and watched as Buffy brought her trembling hands to the buttons of her shirt but couldn't free them.

"Buffy please let me help you. I'm not going to pull anything funny. All I want to do is help. There's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I'm not embarrassed! I'm a slayer I think I can do this." She said tried to free the buttons once more. After failing again she looked up at Spike who had at the moment the most compassionate understanding eyes in the world. She dropped her hands and nodded to Spike.

He leaned over to her slowly and began pulling the buttons out of their place. Instead of looking directly down or even at her face he closed his eyes tightly. He amazed himself seeing how all he ever wanted was to see her naked body but now when the chance finally came he closed his eyes. He pulled her shirt off her body and his hands made their way to her jeans. After unzipping them and pulling the button free and not looking he began to pull them off. She lifted her hips for him wishing he's open his eyes and look at her.

Nope. Spike was going to be respectful about this. Freeing her of her jeans he felt quite embarrassed himself about the next job. He felt around for her arm and found her hand. He slowly moved it up to her shoulder. She knew he was searching for the straps to her bra which she wasn't wearing. She gripped his hand and brought it down across her breast. A slight smile appeared over his face. Her nipples were erect and he couldn't help but rub his thumb over one. Then she moved his hand lower towards her thighs where he felt no underwear. Then she leaned against his hand so he could feel more which both enjoyed.

His eyes were still closed and she pressed her lips to his. They kissed slowly and gently then she pulled away. "Open your eyes." She whispered He refused to. He wasn't going to be a pig about this. She kissed each eye lid and then went back to his mouth where once more their lips met. "Please look at me Spike." She once more whispered **_I'll die if you don't. _**He finally opened his eyes which met hers. "Look at all of me." She said leaning back He looked down slightly where his gaze came into contact with her breast. Then they went further down where his hand was.

"Your so beautiful." He said his eyes coming back up to hers He wanted to kiss her again and again and have her right there in the cave as the storm passed. He felt his erection pressing against his jeans and for a few moments he thought of freeing it and letting her see all of him. But it wasn't the right time. He reached over to his jacket and opened it. Then he wrapped it around Buffy's naked body. He began rubbing his hands over the jacket to warm her better. "You're going to be alright. Just stay under my jacket." He told her Picking up her clothes he laid them down in the sand by the fire. He pulled his own shirt off and placed them there as well. She watched as he sat opposite from herself against the wall and closed his eyes.

"What about you?" She asked

"I'm fine. Vampire remember? I'm always cold." He answered with his eyes still closed

Buffy bit her lower lip debating on something she was thinking. Silently she stood clutching his jacket to her body and went to him. She sat beside him and placed apart of the jacket over him. Spike opened his eyes and looked confused at her. "Shut up Spike." She said resting her head on his shoulder

"I wasn't going to protest pet." He chuckled "But if your going to sleep with a cold body by you." He laid her down in front of the fire and laid beside her. "Have the warm fire in front of you and the cold body behind you." He finished He was intent to lay with Buffy spoon style but Buffy wasn't. She turned onto her left side so she could face him.

"I'd rather have the cold body in front of me." She whispered draping her right arm over his body Spike looked away from her face a moment then back into her eyes. He moved his arm to where it slipped around her waist while the other rested under her head. He felt her shiver once more.

"Luv my body is too cold. I'm not helping you." He said and began to pull away

"No it's not you." She said placing a hand on his quiet chest

"Really? Then what is it?" He asked

"Your jeans are still wet." She admitted

"Well I can't exactly do anything about that."

"But I can." She whispered and moved her hand from his chest to the button and zipper on his jeans

"Buffy maybe you shouldn't. I mean we shouldn't..." He was mumbling as she pulled the zipper down and went for the button

"Why? I'm only solving a problem." She said as the button came free from it's place "What you don't have the guts to show it all like me? Are you embarrassed Spike?" She asked

_**She didn't! She's asking me if I'm embarrassed of being nude?! This girl has to be nuts. I could walk the streets nude. It's the simple fact that I'm hard as hell and I don't want her to know that. To hell with it. I'll show it all even if she won't touch it. **_

Spike pulled his arms from her and pulled his pants off kicking his boots off in the process. Free of them he tossed them towards the fire with the other clothing. He laid back down on his side prompting himself up by his elbow. Amazingly he had been able to do all that without removing the jacket from his or her body which disappointed Buffy. "Now who's embarrassed?" He asked

Buffy smiled at the thought she had and without doubt pulled the jacket up and looked under. "Well your not embarrassed. Just excited." She replied Her eyes fell on a small cut at his hip. "How'd this happen?" She then asked slightly brushing her hand over it

Spike looked down and saw the cut. "It must've happened when we jumped off the ship. It'll be gone by tomorrow night though."

"Spike…thank you. I don't think I would still be alive if it hadn't been for you. I was so nervous I didn't know what I needed to do to stay alive."

"Don't worry. It's human nature to be scared when things like that happen. I was worried too just not about myself being trapped in that ship."

"Then what?"

"About you being trapped in there. You would've been killed Buffy and if that had happened I don't know what I would've done. I'm just glad I was around to keep you safe, protect you."

"Yeah right. Your just saying that." She said looking away

"Hey look at me." He replied and waited for her to do so before he continued "I'm serious."

"Why do you care so much? I'm suppose to kill your kind."

"Well I'm suppose to eat yours but I can't. One because of my little handicap."

"And the other?" She asked sitting up

"Because I care about you. Haven't you noticed?"

"Yes. I have. How couldn't I?"

"Then why don't you care about me?"

"Well if you haven't noticed lately I do. I care very much about you Spike. I just never knew how to show you that I do."

"Your showing it right now pet. By simply lying here with me you show me you care. But you never need to show me. I sense everything from you. Hell I can sense you if your a hundred yards away from me."

"Okay you do know that is freaky right?"

"What is?"

"That you vampires can sense everything about us humans. That's freaky as hell."

"Well Buffy I can't really help it. It's the reason vampires are so good at hunting and stuff."

"Can't you like shut it off or something?"

"I don't come with a bloody remote!" Spike answered and watched as she smiled lightly then yawned. "You should get some sleep." He said pulling the jacket more over for her

"Goodnight Spike." She said and kissed him once on his lips then laid down

Spike smiled as he came to lay beside her. Buffy's hand reached out for his and brought him closer so they were once more spooning. As the storm raged on outside Spike and Buffy lay peacefully with each other beside the fire. It wouldn't be long until the fire began to die and the two were sleeping.


End file.
